


Scars

by Maskwa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Connor Kenway - Freeform, Connor Kenway/Reader - Freeform, Connor proposes, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Kisses, My First Smut, Nervous Connor Kenway, Pregnant!Reader, Shy Connor Kenway, Smut, Straight smut anyway ;), Typos, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, fem!reader - Freeform, oh shit, proposes, reader gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: “I have waited my whole life to have a family again my love,” He cupped your cheek and grabbed your left hand twirling the wedding ring on your finger “and now I have you,” He kissed your cheek, then dropped to one knee in front of you. “and at last I have you.” Connor whispered running his hands over your stomach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t with this :,) it’s so long and not totally detailed detailed but it is ya know? Idk whatever lmao its long enjoy (pls don’t attack me if Connor’s outta character I’m tryinggg) oh and watch the typos omg

A smile spread across your face as the horse who’s coat you were brushing rubbed his cheek against your chest. You chuckled and scratched at the horse’s cheek and along his nose, the horse gave a small whinny in thanks. 

You patted the stallion on the back and continued to brush the dead hairs off, and comb the coat so the horse looked almost presentable. Other the the messy matted fur that you couldn’t brush out or even hope to fix. 

When you had finished, the horse in the next stable over stamped it’s foot roughly against the ground to get your attention, you smiled and patted its nose. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” You reached into your pocket and fed it a slice of apple, “Your my favourite.” You pressed a finger to your lips. 

The horse gave you a whinny and you chuckled. You wished these horses could talk, before Achilles had passed he had told you to take care of his horses if he did pass on. When you got home from you mission as a spy Assassin from Washington, Connor had informed you what had happened. 

You cursed yourself for not making it to his funeral or not being able to thank him for all he had done for you and Connor.

Well, he’d done more for Connor by far, but the old man let you stay in his house for almost half of your life. You and Connor had met on a mission in New York... and haven’t been apart since. Once Achilles saw that Connor was madly in love with you, he rolled his eyes and smacked Connor on the back of his head when he asked the old man if you could live in the Manor with them, (rather then your own small house outside of New York), before motioning the both of you inside. “Come along then dear, Connor will show you around.”

You grew up in an Assassin family, both your parents have been missing since you were a young teenager. You knew they were dead, but there was still a small glimmer of hope when you thought about them. They had taught you and your other siblings to be Assassins, and you all grew up to hate the Templars.

You had 4 siblings, and they were murdered at a very young age by the Templars. Your barely managed to escape, your hands were scarred from grabbing the blades of their knifes and swords to try and stop their attacks, but Templars will be Templars, they showed no remorse and killed your siblings as you watched. 

“She’s a beauty, even for her young young age.” They stared down at you. You were only 15, maybe 14 when you lost everyone you loved. “Let’s change that, shall we men?”

The Templars laughed and they had to hold you down as they made scars across your face. Some with their knives and some with burning blades. 

Almost 10 years later, they still bothered you at times. There was one that went from you left temple, across the bridge of your nose to your right jaw. That was the most noticeable one, the others were down your eye to your lip, one had sliced your top lip apart making the scar really smooth and easy to rip open, another was going from the corner of your lips down your neck where many other could be found hidden behind your clothes. People would stare at you and whisper and look away when you walked with your Assassins robes on hood down, you hated your scars as a teenager. The boys would laugh and poke fun at you, but now, they reminded you of how much everyone was relying on you and the Assassins to finish off the Templars. 

You smiled as you got to your feet after brushing your horses legs. As long as the horses, and your one and only loved, didn’t mind your scarred up face, you would be happy. You kissed your horse on the nose and grabbed the bucket you used to sit on and the comb and headed back to the house. 

Norris was walking past the front of the Manor and smiled at you. “Lovely evening, don’t you agree young YN?” He took off his hat and bowed slightly, it was nice that the people around you finally got used to your scars, as much as you liked the people staring, you did need a few friends who wouldn’t point and whisper. 

“It is.” You said looking to the sky, the stars were beginning to come out and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. 

Norris put his hat back on and stood tall again. “How have you been? Without Connor around to keep you busy.”

You chuckled and waved a hand at him. “Good, I miss him, but I know he has more important matters to attend.” 

Norris smiled. “Connor got lucky with you didn’t he?” Norris put a hand on your shoulder. “I’m happy he found someone like you YN, someone to look after him.” He winked and you smiled. “But if there’s anything-“

“Anything I ever need your just down the path.” You rolled your eyes making him chuckle. “I know Norris, Connor will be home soon, I’m sure, he’s been gone a week or 2 so he’ll be back.”

Norris smiled and patted your shoulder. “Aye he will be, goodnight YN, take care of yourself.”

You nodded, “Tell Myriam I’ll take up her offer for tea tomorrow!” You called after him as he headed home. 

He waved a head over his head without looking back. 

You smiled to yourself and continued to the Manor. You yawned as you placed the bucket and horse brush down, you kicked off your shoes and headed to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit, when you got there you grabbed an apple and started eating it. You blew out the candles around the house and headed to you and Connor shared room, you lit a few candles and removed your cleaning outfit. 

Hanging it inside your closet, you smiled and ran your hand over your Assassin robes. You debated on putting them on and going on a late night hunt, but a yawn decided against that decision. You instead put on your night pants and night shirt, and grabbed a comb of your own and headed out of the room and down the hall to the balcony.

You brought your small music box with you and wound it up and let the soft tune play as your took out your braids and combed your long dark hair out. You hummed along closing your eyes and leaning your elbows in the balcony rail gazing out across the ocean, you would have to go with Connor on one of his sea missions. If having a woman aboard was bad luck or not, you were sure Captain Kenway would be able to keep the ship above water. 

You smiled and blushing thinking of Connor. He was perfect. 

You were happy that he had chose you over any other woman he met. You remember the look of horror that crossed his face when he first saw you, the scars burning under his gaze. But you rolled your eyes and gave him the finger, “Say it.”

He looked away quickly then back at you with a soft smile. “Your beautiful.” You remember the blush that crossed his face and how he straightened up when the other Assassins came to greet and introduce the both of you. 

He looked very handsome in his Assassins robes, but whenever he dressed as a sea captain seeing him in that outfit almost always took your breath away. He would laugh and kiss you and hug you before he left for any mission, always promising he’d return without a scratch.

And you told him the same when you were called away for a mission of your own. 

When the music stopped, you wound it up again placing it next to your elbow. It was another 10 or so minutes before the box went silent again, you shivered at the chilly breeze that blew past you. You wrapped your arms around yourself and leaned again back on the rail. 

That’s when a pair of arms wrapped around you making your eyes pop open and your entire body tense. 

A pair of lips brushed across your ear making you shiver, as soon as the arms’ hold slightly loosened on you would be able to fight free, spin, break their nose, knee the crotch, and climb down the Manor and run to Norris and Myriam’s for shelter. 

“I am home YN.” It was Connor.

Instantly your muscles relaxed and the plan for escape faded from your mind. 

“I have missed you my love.” Connor smiled and kissed your shoulder. 

You smiled and turned in his arms to see him beaming down at you. “I’ve missed you too my Assassin.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss your hair, your forehead, your cheeks and finally your lips. 

It was a slow and soft kiss, he held you in his arms so gently it made you melt against him. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you stood on your toes to be closer to him. Your chests were pressed together and you could feel his heart racing. 

When you pulled apart Connor hugged you tightly. You face was pressed against his broad shoulder and your hands were squished against his chest. You laughed and tried to push him away, “Connor I need to breathe.” 

He stepped back and let his hands drop to hold yours. The Assassin smiled as you tugged down his hood. 

“How was your mission?” You cupped his cheek. 

Connor ran his hand through your long dark hair, “Assassins later, let it just be us.” 

You smiled and almost cried out when he swept you off your feet, he hooked a hand under your knees and his other around your shoulders.

This was very unlike him.

“Connor what are you doing?” You laughed and tied to push away.

Connor looked down and raised an eyebrow, “I cannot hold what I love most in my arms?”

You blushed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Very well then.” You looked away.

He chuckled to himself and opened the door that lead back into the Manor. You yawned in his arms and stared up at him, he looked perfectly fine except for the small scab that ran along his jaw. 

“Who got you?” You ran your index finger along the scab. 

“I was reclaiming a fort from the Red Coats.” He shrugged. “One got me.”

He carried you to your bed and laid you down. Running his hand across your cheek and kissing you again before he got to his feet and headed to the closet. “Tell me, have I missed anything while I was away?”

You sat up letting your hair come over your right shoulder. You thought for a moment, really nothing had happened. “I went to Boston for food with one of the horses, I had to get him another horse shoe along with the fruit and cooking ingredients.” You shrugged and picked at your fingers. “A man said I would look good in a circus with my face, which as you can guess, made me laugh-“

“Do not listen to them.” You could tell he was tense. “If they knew you were mine, no one would talk bad or even think bad about you.”

You smiled and leaned back on your hands. “Its doesn’t bother me. A small girl said I looked like a warrior which made smile.”

Connor turned and watched you, you both knew deep down the scars bothered you. But neither ever said a thing about it, the Assassin hung up his robes but didn’t bother to leave his weapons where he usually left them for cleaning and sharpening. 

You frowned and opened your mouth to ask him but your breath caught in your throat seeing his shirtless figure crawl into bed with you. You gasped and quickly climbed on top of him when you saw an almost fully healed large gash across his chest.

“Connor!” You hissed poking the gash, “What is this-“

Connor chuckled and grabbed your shoulders lifting his head to kiss you.

“We are Assassins YN,” He kissed your jaw and held you tightly on top of him. “you cannot protect me from everything, nor can I do the same for you.” He kissed you again and moved his hands so they rested on your thighs that were straddling his stomach. “But I can protect you when I am with you.”

You huffed a breath. “You still did not tell me where this came from.” Raising an eyebrow making him smile and roll his eyes.

“I was falling out of a tree-“

You almost started screaming with laughter.

He frowned and squeezed your thighs making you stop. “Laugh then, but it did really hurt.”

“Oh Connor,” You laughed and threw your head back to mock him. “you could’ve at least made something up, something dangerous-“

“Falling out of a tree is dangerous-“

“Not compared to the work we do as Assassins my love.” You snorted a laugh.

He rolled his eyes again and sighed.

You fake wiped a tear away and looked down at him. He was beautiful, his bottom lip puffed out like a child his muscles chest moving up and down with each breath he took, his very voice could make you melt into a puddle. 

“Are you alright?” You smiled.

Connor smiled back and rubbed circles into your thighs with his thumbs. “Better then alright.”

You smiled and leaned down to capture his lips with your own, closing your eyes you felt his skilled hands slowly trail up your thighs and he held them at your hips. You pulled back for a second to brush your long hair behind your ear and long enough to see him smile and run his eyes along your body. “Your beautiful.” He whispered wrapping his arms around your back and pulling you against him tighter. 

You smiled and let him kiss along your jaw. With every kiss, his hands started to roam around your body more. 

It wasn’t long before Connor got up to blow out every candle in the room out except for the one on the night stand beside your bed. He grinned and put a hand beside your head and crawled on top of you. 

You felt a blush creep up your neck as he kept a hand on your hip and started kissing your neck.

“I missed you.” Connor whispered not meeting your eyes. His voice was low and husky as he spoke, making you shiver feeling his breath on your neck. He left a few small marks, pulling your night shirt a little lower to mark your collar bones. 

You smiled and cupped his face in your hands, all you wanted to do was take all of him in. “I missed you too.” 

Connor smiled and you could feel his hands on your stomach then slip under your night shirt to hold your hips with his hands, you shivered feeling his hands on your bare skin. 

“Are you alright,” Connor pulled back to look at you, “can I touch you?” 

He had always been such a gentlemen, he wanted nothing more for you to be comfortable with him. He kept his hands where they were as he waited for your response.

You nodded and he smiled down at you softly. 

He was hard to believe that Connor had never even with a woman before. 

He told you a few months ago that you were the only woman he had ever even kissed, when you had met him he hated being touched and he didn’t like to be to close to anyone. It took him a few months to actually become totally comfortable with you, hugging him for the first while would always make him go tense and he would try to wriggle out of your hold. 

And it took even longer for your first kiss to happen. It was sweet and you would never forget how the both of you climbed to the top of the highest tree you could find and it was awkward to have him so close, but it felt so right when he took your hand and kiss the top softly before holding your cheek and asking if he could kiss you. 

Just like he was now, except he knew he could kiss you now without asking, but he had told you that his mother and the other mothers in the village always told their boys to be respectful and always ask if you could touch a woman.

Just like now, you found it comforting that he would ask if you were okay with what he was doing. 

You nodded again and he lifted your shirt. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes as he lowered himself and kissed your hips, your stomach. You could feel a growing heat pool in your stomach making you palms sweat and feet twitch, you bend your knees so your feet were flat on the bed and your knees up and legs spread slightly. 

Seeing Connor’s face grow red as he realised he was now between your legs made you ran your hands down his chest and stomach. “Are you ready?”

You and Connor never had sex before. There had been times where you could feel his painfully hard erection against your thigh and sometimes against your hip but he wasn’t ready to make the final step in your relationship together. And up until now you weren’t ready either, he had never seen that scars that your clothes hid, and you trusted him most in life but you didn’t know how he would react. Sure he was comfortable with the scars on your face, but what was he going to say or think about the ones on your hips and stomach and breasts. 

You had never been fully naked in front of Connor, there had been times where he was so close to pulling your night shirt off, but he would always stare down at you and kiss you. Never making the move to completely undress you. 

You had been with a man before, on a few different occasions. For Assassins work some of the assholes would make you sleep with them before telling you anything, but it mostly when you were a teenager you would sell your body for almost anything the men would give you. You had told Connor that you had been with another man before in bed, but you never loved any of them. 

In fact, Connor Kenway was the only man you ever loved. 

Connor stared down at you with wide light brown eyes. “Are you?”

You couldn’t help but let a smile creep across your face, squeezed your knees against his body making him blush and you nodded biting your bottom lip. 

He smiled and nodded as well. “So am I.” 

You were so happy you could scream. You giggled like a young girl and wrapped your arms around him tightly pulling down down to kiss you, when you pulled back and kissed the corner of your lips. “I have more scars,” you whispered running your hands over his scalp, the hairs were started to grow back on the sides. 

Connor frowned slightly. 

“I don’t want to scare you, or startle you... or catch you off guard-”

“YN,” Connor ran his right hand down your arm and twined your fingers together pressing your hands into the bed above your head. “you are perfect, your scars are a part of you. I love looking at them, they make you who you are. You cannot ever scare me away my love.” Connor whispered never breaking eye contact with you. “I will never be afraid of you, or how you look. You have my word.”

You smiled and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry I just didn’t want to scare you.”

Connor smiled and wrapped you tightly in his arms as he rolled into his back, he kept a hand on your hip as you straddled his stomach yet again. He used his other hand to brush back your hair behind your ear, you smiled and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips once before lowering yourself to kiss at his neck and collar bones.

Connor hummed and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the pillow. He kept his hands on your hips and you smiled after you felt his hand flex and go tense when you started sucking marks into his skin. You gently ran your hands over his chest as you laid your head against his shoulder.

It was comforting to have him this close after being apart. 

Connor ran his hand up and down your back gently and grabbed the blanket to wrap it over your bodies. Connor reached into his pant pocket and held his hand there for a moment. 

“You know I love you?” 

You tilted your head to look at him, the sat up letting your hair fall across your shoulder you frowned at him, “Yes, I’m aware.” You mocked.

Connor chuckled and looked down to where his hand was on your hip. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, making your smile fade and you used your finger to make him look at you. “I know you love me Ratonhnhaké:ton.” 

He smiled widely hearing his birth name from you, “Good, you love me as well?”

“What are you saying?”

Connor closed his eyes and breathed deeply his hand tightening on your hip and his other turning into a fist in his pocket.

“Are you alright?” You put a hand on his chest. “Your heart is-“ 

“Marry me.”

Oh. So that’s why his heart felt like it was going to fly right out of his chest. 

You stared down at him with wide eyes and you felt all the air from your lungs exit your body as your head felt like someone had knocked you on the back of your head. 

“Marry me YN.” Connor whispered squeezing the hand that was on your hip and he pulled out a thin gold ring with a single shinning diamond from his pocket. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You were stunned. 

This was the Connor Kenway, master Assassin for his young age. He had been through so much in his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with you. 

“Connor I-“ You couldn’t form words but he didn’t rush you, he only looked up at you with a small smile and reassuring eyes. And having his warm hand on your hip on made you feel more at home. It was shock that you only felt, then a short moment of disbelief... but finally a wide smile formed on your face, to which he returned. 

“Yes!” You whispered breathlessly. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you-“

Connor sat up and wrapped his arms around your stomach and hid his face in your neck. You squeezed your eyes closed feeling his wide smile against your skin and you quickly wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders and you kissed his cheek. 

When he pulled back just enough to take your shaking left hand in his own trembling hand and he slipped the gold ring onto your wedding finger. 

Connor stared down for a moment before raising your hand to his lips and kissing the ring. When he let your hand go, your right flew up to cover your mouth and and stared down at the ring on your finger. You turned it over a couple times looking at the wedding band from all different angles. 

“Oh Ratonhnaké:ton...” You whispered wiping tears from your eyes, “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek watching you stare down at the ring on your finger. “I know what you mean.”

You looked up and when your eyes met and smiled and leaned foreword to kiss you. 

You felt his hands on your lower back, then your shoulders, tugging softly at your hair and finally he rested them on your scarred cheeks.

You let your hands forearms rest on his shoulders and hands outstretched behind him, and you couldn’t stop touching the band on your finger.

When you felt him smile into the kiss, he pulled back and kissed your cheeks. “I want to spent the rest of my life with you YN, I could not imagine living without anymore.” He whispered staring into your wide teary eyes. “You are above everything in my life, nothing will ever compete with you... this is, unless a child comes along.” He grinned making you laugh and wipe your tears away with a smile. “When ever we are apart you are all I can think about and I long to be with you again to hold you in my arms. I want nothing more then to be able to call you my wife, everything about you is beautiful inside and out.” He ran his thumb across the scar that covered most of your cheek. “You mean the world to me. I love you with all that I am YN.”

You laughed as a tear escaped your eye and trekked down your cheek. You let out a laugh and Connor hugged you tightly rolling you onto your back and pressing you into the bed, he smiled at you and kissed your cheek. He used his left hand to hold yours and you twined your fingers together smiling as you could feel your ring between both of your hands. 

“I love you.” You whispered as he let his eyes run over your body, seeing him look over you just made goose bumps rise to your skin. 

Connor smiled and gently put his free hand on your knee, spreading it to the side giving himself more room between your legs. You blushed as he lowered himself to your body and starting kissing your stomach softly though the thin fabric. 

You let out a shaking breath as he used his right hand to run it up the side of your body, you eyes drifted shut and your free hand was on his shoulder, then in his hair. You could feel a heat growing between your legs as you felt him lift the fabric to expose more skin, he kissed softly and nibbled making you press your body hard against the bed and pillow. 

Once Connor was pleased with the few marks he left on your stomach and your hip bones, he sat you up tugging at the bottom of your shirt. Heat rushed to your face as he kissed your nose and your lifted your arms as he pulled your night shirt off and he tossed it across the room. 

Connor’s heart was pounding, he knew how to please a woman... only problem was he’d never done it before. He heard many, stories, from the men he had worked with in all his years. And he remembers a few talks he had with the village elders when he was younger. 

Your wrapped your arms tightly around your breasts and let your hair cover most of your face that was red with a burning blush. Goose bumps covered your stomach and chest as Connor’s brown eyes roamed your now naked upper body. 

He was looking at your scars.

When he put a hand on your rib cage, his eyes flicked to yours making sure you were okay with the touch. When you smiled at him he looked back to his hand, “How could they do this to you?” He whispered, mostly to himself, as he ran his finger along a scar making your shiver under his soft touch. Connor looked to you and gave a quiet chuckle seeing your arms around yourself tightly. “I should be the nervous one.” 

You laughed and closed your eyes as he leaned down to kiss you. His tongue brushed across your bottom lip slowly, you gave a small smile as you met his tongue with your own. Your squeezed your legs around his hips making his groan softly, and shift so his thighs were against the back of yours. 

Soon his hand was on your shoulder then running along your upper arm, all the way down to your wrist. You smiled into the kiss and he tugged at one hand and you gave in quickly wrapping your arms around his shoulders pulling your naked torsos tightly against each other.

Connor moaned and squeezed his eyes closed feeling your breasts against his body, his kiss instantly grew hungrier. It was a while before the Assassin pulled back, he kept tightly against you as you both caught your breath. 

When Connor did finally pull back, his couldn’t help but let his eyes dart to your breasts. You watching him, your eyes darted down and you saw the buldge in the front on his pants. You held back a groan as your saw his cock twitch and you couldn’t imagine how strange his stomach must be feeling. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “Are you alright?”

A wide smile answered your question, you smiled back as he attacked your neck with his lips. After a while, he grew up enough courage to rest his left hand on your stomach letting you adjust before trailing it up to cup your breast. 

You moaned into the kiss as he fondled your breast softly with his calluses hands, and squeezing your eyes closed tightening your hold on him when he pinched your nipple softly. Connor bit at your bottom lip and pulled the blanket over the both of you again holding your breath in his hand. 

When he felt you moan softly against his mouth he pulled back and pressed his cheek against your and he licked your earlobe softly. He left a trail of kisses down your jaw, then your throat shoulders and collar bones before he kissed between your breasts making your eyes flutter shut. 

You smiled and bit your lip as you felt his one hand on your breast and his tongue brushing over the other. You gripped his shoulder with one and let the other go under your head beneath your pillow. You gasped when you felt his mouth close around one of your nipples. 

Connor closed his eyes as he moved his tongue around sucking lightly on your nipple making it hard. Hearing your moans and feeling your drip on his shoulder tighten only made him hungrier. 

You were soon breathing heavily as he moved his mouth from your breast to your mouth. You kissed him roughly making him lean foreword into your kiss, you gasped and pulled away when you felt his hardening erection against your stomach. Connor blushed deeply and you went back to kissing him once again, forcing your tongue roughly against his, you wrapped your legs around his waist and you grabbed his shoulders forcing him onto his back in the sheets. 

His face flushed seeing you sitting on his waist and he let out a loud moan and grabbed your hips tightly when you grinded against his cock. Connor’s eyes shut and he buckled his hips making you bite your lip. Connor’s breath caught in his throat and he flexed his stomach muscles with every breath he took while you stayed pressed against his erection. 

You let out a huff of breath and started kissing at his chest, you let your breasts and hardened nipples brush and press against his stomach as you leaned down. You could feel him shiver and tense slightly under your body and he raised a hand to grab your hair gently. You smiled to yourself, you could feel he was nervous but he was trying his best not to show it. 

You could feel heat forming between your legs more and more hearing his moans and feeling his body tense and relax until your tongue and mouth. You could hear him mutter something to himself and he tightened his grip on your hair, you didn’t mind because this was his first time doing anything like this and you wanted him to enjoy it. 

A quiet groan let your throat as you looked over his skin kissed toned body, he was beautiful. You left a few more marks before raising yourself to his face and kissing his deeply. He wrapped his arms around your back holding you tightly against him, Connor was tilting his head trying to get closer to you in the kiss. Your face flushed as your ran a hand up your back to comb it though your hair, he tugged gently tilting your head back exposing your neck. 

He smirked and kissed softly leaving a trail of marks under your jaw and on the part of your neck where the heartbeat could be felt. Connor licked up to under your ear making you shiver and pull away. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but shut his mouth when you pressed a finger to his lips. 

“My turn.” A smile spread across your lips at his slightly frowned expression. You eyed his lips pushing his back against the bed, his hands instantly went back to your hips and you let a hand trail down his chest down his stomach and you pressed your palm again the buldge in his pants. 

His hips buckled and squeezed his hands on your hips, you smirked and licked his lip trying to calm him. You were going to go slow, you wanted your first time together to be one to remember forever. Connor didn’t break the kiss a hand went up your hip to cup your breast, causing out to let out a shaky breath and goose bumps rose to your skin. 

Connor kissed you roughly, catching you off guard slightly. But you returned the kiss with the same about of passion. 

“YN...” Connor was a mess beneath you, he was moaning your name between kisses and squeezing his eyes closed as you rubbed his cock up and down through his pants. 

You smirked and finally pulled away from the kiss, your lips swollen and both breathing hard to catch your breath. He stared up at you and you could see a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead along with his heavy breathing. You gave him a big smile and brushed the hair on his forehead back, “I love you.” 

Instantly he smiled back and took your left hand and twirled the ring around still looking at you. 

You looked at the ring and you had never felt so happy in your entire life. You couldn’t wait to tell the other couples and friends you’d made in Homestead, a few of your lady friends kept asking and asking “When is Connor going to ask for your hand in marriage?”, “Has he asked yet YN?”

You lowered yourself down to Connor’s stomach, you twined your fingers together and looked up at him. “Can I-“

He nodded before you could finish. 

You blushed and your head spun slightly as you rested between his legs and stared at the buldge in his pants, you blushed and kissed right above his pant line. You pulled your hand away from his to brush your hand behind your ears as your hooked your fingers into the hem of his night pants. 

He propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to gather most of your hair to hold it back so it wouldn’t be in your way. You knew he knew what you were going to do next, so you could hear him breathing deeply and trying to calm himself as best he could. 

Connor leaned his hand back and you could see his cheeks a bright red as you pulled his pants off. His cock standing at attention, just inches away from your face. 

You bit your lip and squeezed your knees together feeling yourself getting more and more wet. 

Connor’s manhood was bigger then you expected, not that you thought it would be small. You hadn’t thought that at all actually, you made yourself blush but you brushed the thoughts away as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his manhood. 

The Assassins took in a sharp breath of air and you looked up at him, but it was still looking toward the ceiling. “Don’t be nervous.” You whispered making him smile. 

“How can I not?” He chuckled.

“Because it’s only me and you here? Don’t be nervous with me.” You licked the head of his cock. 

Connor let out a half groan half chuckle. 

You smirked and closed your lips around the head, you closed your eyes and let your tongue swirl around. Connor let out a moan and his grip on your hair tightened. You took in more of his manhood into your mouth, sliding your tongue across the bottom feeling the thick vein. 

Connor’s free hand was clenching the bedsheets and his toes were curling, his head was back eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. He had never felt anything quite like what you were doing before ever, and he was all for it you could tell. 

You used your free hand to pump him up and down when you took your mouth off and let your hand do the work. The leaking pre cum and your saliva was making it more enjoyable for him you could tell. You held your hand at the base of his fully hardened erection and again started using your mouth, bobbing your head up and down faster and faster. 

When Connor buckled his hips roughly, catching you off guard, you gagged squeezing your eyes closed and pulled back coughing roughly. 

“YN-“ Connor’s cheeks were so flushed his skin looked red and nothing else, he placed his hands on your shoulders sitting up with you apologising over and over, “I am sorry I did not mean to-” He was breathing heavy, “Are you alright?” 

You nodded after catching your breath. You looked up at him and his eyes were filled with worry. “Connor-“

“I am so sorry.” He wrapped you in his arms, “I could not control myself-“

“So it felt that good?” You mocked.

He gave a small nervous laugh. “Yes.”

You pulled back to kiss him, forcing your tongue into his mouth. Connor frowned tasting himself on your tongue, but tried his best to push the thought away. “You do not have to do anything you do not want to.” He pulled back stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. “You know that?”

“Yes Connor I know.” You rolled your eyes playfully making him smile. “But I want to.” You bit licked your lip looking at him and you straddled his stomach, you wiggled on top of him and he fell back against the bed with a huff, eyes closed with a moan feeling your heat against him. You put your hands on his shoulders and closed your eyes lowering your head as you grinded against him. Up and down the length of his torso slowly, listening to your moans gradually grow louder and louder filling the room. 

Connor held your hips tightly, pushing you down against him so he could feel your heat more. There was a smile on his face as he pulled yours down to meet his lips. Your breasts brushed against his warm body making more and more blood rush down to your stomach. 

Connor’s hands were on your shoulders and he rolled the both of you over yet again and pressed you into the bedding. Your hair across in all different directions against the pillow, the Assassin held your knees and spread your legs so he could get between them. You closed your eyes and hummed feeling him kneading your breasts softly, he ran a hand down your stomach and used his middle finger to rub your clit though your night pants. 

You grabbed his shoulder and bit your lip roughly. He smirked at your reaction kissed you deeply, letting his manhood rub against your stomach.

“Tell me how to please you YN.” Hearing him say your name in such a low husky tone was enough to let goose bumps rise to your skin. You grabbed one of your hands and placed it on the inside of your thigh but you had to nod at him before he let his hands roam. 

His left hand was holding yours tightly and his right was running down from your knee to the inside of your thigh. Now you were getting nervous, the more and more he kissed your stomach you just wanted to be completely pressed against him and feel him. 

Connor hooked his fingers into the side of your night pants, he kissed your lips then up to your ear. “Can I take them off?” He tugged gently waiting for your reply. 

You smiled and nodded kissing him deeply as he tugged the last piece of clothing between you away. He never broke away as he pulled your night pants completely off, letting the drop to the ground beside the bed. 

You were pulsing, you could feel it more now. You squeezed your knees together and he gave you all the time you needed to adjust.

You smiled as Connor stayed between your legs from the knee down, blushing when you watched his eyes scan your completely exposed body. A wide smile crossed his face when he rubbed your thighs softly, in his eyes, you were totally completely and uterally perfect.

That was the best thing about Connor, he never rushed you and never made you feel uncomfortable when you were with him. This was his first time, but it seemed like he knew what he was doing. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly as he spread your knees slowly, making sure not to spread them too wide. Then bending down and kissing your stomach as he adjusted to be between your thighs again. 

“Your like an expert at this.” You whispered breathlessly as you pulled back looking at him. He grinned and started kissing your neck again. 

Connor ran his right hand down your scarred stomach slowly, making you tremble beneath him. You held your breath as he used his middle finger to rub a circle around your clit. The Assassin coated his skilled fingers in your juices and rubbed your entrance up and down until you were moaning his name and trying to grind against his hand. 

Connor pulled back, shinning with sweat. He leaned your foreheads together as he pressed his finger against your clit roughy making your cry out. Catching him off guard, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“Let me hear you.” 

As if you werent breathing heavily enough already. 

“Do not be shy with me.” He licked his lips, making sure his fingers was coated with enough before he pressed his middle finger slowly into your vagina. 

You cried out as he let his finger wriggle around inside you, you gripped his shoulders so tight that your nails dug into his skin drawing blood. 

Your past times being with a man had never felt this good, they rushed though all the little things. Not caring if your were okay with what they were doing to your body or if you wanted anything. 

It was Connor’s first time with a woman, and it was almost like it was your first time being with a real man. Not just a boy. Connor respected you and cared for you and loved you enough that he wanted you to enjoy your first time together as well, you were in this together. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, taking the tie out and tying it tighter at the back of his head making sure it was out of his eyes and face. He smiled and kissed you deeply, letting your tongues dance together. 

It wasn’t too long before you were a trembling mess stuck under him. You raked your nails across his back making him hiss against your mouth. “That is hurting more then falling out of a tree.” He whispered, you giggled quietly and hand a thumb over the healing gash in his chest. 

Connor kissed the corner of your lips before pulling back and sitting back on his knees. “So beautiful my YN.” Once he caught his breath again, he used the hand that he was fingering you with to pump himself slowly a couple times making sure his erection was completely coating. He moaned softly before holding your bent thigh and dragging you down closer to him, you closed your eyes and could hear your heart beat in your ears. 

You were ready.

You squeezed your eyes closed and bit back a groan feeling him rub the head of his cock against your clit. Having him inside you was going to hurt you were sure of it, he rubbed your clit a few more times getting louder moans from the both of you. 

Connor’s breathing was heavy as he buried his face in your neck, he placed soft kisses as he slowly pushed into you. You grabbed his shoulder blades tighter and tighter the further he was inside you. 

“Connor-“ You breathed heavily.

Hearing your tone, he stopped moving, pulled back from your neck to look down at you. “Does it hurt?” He couldn’t get his voice to be louder then a whisper. 

You nodded, closing you eyes and biting your lip.

“Tell me when you-,” He panted, “when you are ready my love.” He smiled softly at you kissing your cheek, then his grip on your shoulders tightened and he hid his burning face in your neck again.

You closed your eyes letting out a slow breath feeling his length only half inside you, and it was already painful. Almost like you were being torn and you tried your best to stop your legs from shaking to much.

You pulled him down against you, he was holding your hip and wiped his hand right hand clean against the sheets, you would have to change them in the morning for sure. His left hand was warm and sent shivers across your body, you had never been so close to the Assassin before... and it made a smile come to your face. You pulled back from him holding his cheeks and he smiled at you softly, leaning down to capture your lips with his own. 

When he pulled back he kissed along your jaw, shifting his hips slightly to hold your hand. 

You breathed out deeply, cupping his cheek making him look at you. Connor eyes your lips with a smile, and you leaned up to kiss him softly. You felt him smile into the kiss as he slowly pushing the rest of his manhood inside you, and he waited. Waited for you.

You squeezed your eyes feeling his length completely inside you, Connor rubbed your cheek bone softly when he felt your thighs squeeze around his middle. You pulled back and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes feeling the burning sentation vanish.

“I love you.” You ran your hands down his stomach and held his hips. 

And with that, Connor smiled and leaned his hand against your shoulder as he started thrusting in and out of you at a slow steady pace.

You wrapped all of your limbs around his body, holding on tightly as he set a slow pace to start the 2 of you off and get completely comfortable being together. Connor’s breathing was heavy and hot against your neck. You closed your eyes, feeling the strong muscles in his hips and sides flex tightly. 

You moaned softly when he licked your jaw, and shivered as he ran his hands down your arms slowly and laced your fingers together, pinning your arms above your head. 

Connor lifted his head to kiss you, it was passionate and rough. His tongue slipping into your mouth, he nibbled lightly on your lips making you squeezed your eyes closed at all the sensations that’s were happening between the 2 of you. 

The Assassins let his right hand hand free from yours, and cupped your breast still kissing you roughly. You groaned against his mouth making his lips tingle and have to pull back to catch his breath. 

“Beautiful.” Connor whispered kissing your forehead lightly. 

You smiled and wrapped your free hand around his broad shoulder pulling him down against you. “Faster.” 

Connor’s hands were trembling as he trusted into you at a slightly quicker rhythm. He moaned loudly lowered his head to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck, he kissed between your breasts quickly then back up to your cheeks. 

You could hear the bed start to creek under your combined weight. Thank God it was only you and Connor in the house, if Achilles has ever caught you and Connor together like you were now... you know he would never act the same around you. You could just imagine him grinning from ear to ear making you blush and poking fun, and threatening to toss you and Connor to the Templars if he ever caught you together again. 

Connor let out a loud moan, running his hand up your thigh and holding tightly spreading your leg to the side. He was holding your thigh so tightly you were sure there were be small bruises to be found in the morning.

You closed your eyes leaning your head back with a slightly open mouth as Connor grabbed the base of his cock and stopped thrusting and rubbing your clit with the head of his erection. You could feel a moan building up but you grabbed onto his forearm to steady yourself.

Connor loved seeing the way your body jolted slightly, the muscles in your toned stomach flex tighty, your eyes fall shut, and nipples harden. He loved seeing you pinned beneath him, he licked his lips and continued to fill you fully. The Assassin smiled down looking at your neck and the rest of your upper body seeing how many small purple marks could be found, he knew he had just as many as you had. Looks as though the 2 of your would have to stay indoors and stay out of sight for a a couple days until they cleared up. 

You were breathing heavy and didn’t notice how hot the room had gotten until you felt sweat trail down your temple. You opened you eyes to see Connor’s head down and he was thrusting into you at a quicker pace, he was holding onto you tighter, he was breathing heavier. 

Connor’s felt so good against you, you were getting close and you could sense he was too. 

He moaned deeply. “YN...” 

You raked your nails down his back when he grinded his stomach against you with each thrust. You wrapped your legs around his waist tightly and smiled to yourself hearing his groan feeling you lock him in against you. 

The room was filled with the squeaking of the bed, quiet moans and ground from you and your lover, Connor’s heavily breathing as he picked up the pace. 

Feeling Connor’s lips against your cheek made you run your hands down his back slowly. One on his hands run from your knee to your thigh and he squeezed tightly, snapping his hips back and forth at fast rhythm. 

“Connor-“ You whispered as he licked between your breast sucking yet another mark. He let his tongue flick over your nipples while you squeezed his shoulders trying to steady yourself. It was almost to much, the heat, the sounds, the sensations between your legs and along your entire body... the pool of heat in the pit of your stomach was making your heart beat faster and faster your breathing quicker and quicker. 

Connor wrapped his arms around your back and peeled your sweaty back from the bed, he sat back on his knees and held you against him. He was still inside you as you straddled his thighs, not moving just holding you against his chest, it gave the 2 of you enough time to catch your breath. “Are you alright?” He asked quickly looking up at you with adoring eyes. 

You smiled and cupped his cheeks. “Never better my love.” 

He smiled and kissed you gently, you lowered yourself down on his erection and smiled when he moaned into the kiss. Connor’s hands were running through your hair, combing it back softly as he ran his hands down hips. 

Still kissing him, you slowly started bobbing up and down on his thighs. He held your back tightly against his not wanted to let you go ever, you could feel his shaking hands against your back, he was trying to control them but he couldn’t help himself feeling you on top of him. Connor moaned loudly and leaned back on one hand to watch you. He licked his lips watching your breasts bounce lightly as you ride him, and bit him lip when you noticed he was staring you cupped your breast and smirked seeing his reaction. 

The Assassin let you control a few more thrusts... but then it was his turn again. 

He held your shoulders as he pinned you back against the bed, you giggled at his sudden and rough movements. Connor forced his lips against your and fled the muscles in his stomach tighten, he was getting so close. 

You broke away from kissing him and had to hold your pillow tightly. Connor had an almost painfully fast pace, pounding into with every snap of his hips, each time going a little deeper into you. 

“Connor-“ You moaned loudly, not bothering trying to hold back your gasps and moans. You could feel his breathing hot and sticky against your neck, you held onto his cheek with one hand and held his shoulder with your other, you knees bending every trust. 

You stared up at the ceiling, letting him kiss and touch your body as he pleased. He smiled at you feeling sweat trail down his temple and he kissed under your jaw and up to your ear. Connor grit his teeth together and lowered his head, the quiet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with his lust filled moans as he thrusted harder and harder until there was no rhythm left.

It wasn’t too long before you nearly screamed his name feeling your climax. Connor smiled down watched as you gripped the bed sheets tightly and as you squeezed your eyes closed breathing heavily with your mouth partly open. All the tension that was locking up inside your stomach was released... you could still feel Connor inside your between your legs but you also felt a little more wet. 

It wasn’t that long after you that Connor’s body tensed and he moaned your name as he came deep inside you. 

You held his shoulders tightly feeling his cock pulse his load inside you. You moaned softly with a smile as he slowly came to a stop with his trusts after his orgasm. 

He kissed your cheek, you blinked feeling a drop on his sweat land on your forehead. 

“I love you.” Connor couldn’t wipe the huge smile off his face. “My wife.”

Together your breathing slowly fell into a normal pace, along with your heart beats. You gripped his hand tighter while he slipped his manhood out of you with a low groan. 

The Assassin got to his feet and kissed you before hearing to the dresser and grabbing clean pairs of night pants for the both of you. He first put on his and rolled them up to under his knees, then you closed your eyes as he cleaned between your legs gently with one of the dirty articles of clothing. You smiled as he pulled up your pants and kissed your stomach before blowing out the last candle and crawling under the covers with you. 

For a long while you didn’t say anything, he only combed his fingers though your long hair or hand his hand down your hip. And you rubbed his cheekbone with your thumb watching him with a smile playing on your lips. But then he closed his eyes and wrapped you in his arms and rolled onto his back, having you use his chest as a pillow.

“How do you feel?” He whispered drawing circles into your naked back. 

You closed your eyes with a smile. “Better then I’ve ever felt.”

He nodded. “I know what you mean.” You could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Did you enjoy?”

“I loved every second.”

You smiled and kissed his chest. 

“I apologise for making you wait so long for me,” He sighed to himself “if I had known-“

You sat you and press a finger to his lips shutting him up. “You weren’t ready Connor,” you took you finger away and replaced it with your lips. “and neither was I. But we are now, and that’s all the matters.”

Connor smiled and pulled you down. He loved feeling you against his chest, it made him feel relaxed knowing that he had you so close to protect you. 

You laced your left hands together and he smiled wide feeling the ring. “I cannot wait to call you my wife.” 

You smiled. “I cannot wait to hear it my love.”

Connor ran his thumb along the thick scarred skin of your cheek, and followed it down your torso and held his hand on your hip.

A kiss on your forehead and the words “I love you”, we’re the last things that you remember before falling into a peaceful deep sleep curled against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONNA REWRITE!! Stay tuned cuz I re read this and I hate it lmao it sucks and it’s boring and like no

“Pregnant?” 

Dr. White nodded and a smile formed. “From what you’ve told me, yes YN. You seem to being showing all the early symptoms and effects of having a child on the way.” He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, “The pain you’ve been feeling in your stomach which is worse, as you explain, then the pain you feel while on your cycles. Missing a cycle, perhaps the last 2 months, becoming sexually active with your partner,” That had been one of the most awkward questions to answer. “and the sickness you feel every morning. All symptoms of motherhood my dear.”

Your mind instantly went to the Assassin order. What then? You couldn’t be running around climbing buildings and killing people and most certainly not jumping off of buildings with a child in your belly. It would be nearly year or 2 before you could go in a mission again. 

“YN?” The doctor put his hand over yours. “You look a little pale can I fetch you anything?”

“No, thank you doctor.” You whispered staring down. 

Dr. White watched you, then the smile he had before resumed its place. “All of Homestead and everyone who knows you and Connor will be oh so happy to hear!” He chuckled and wiped his glasses, “We were beginning to wonder when you and Connor would start a family, it’s all so perfect! Seeing the gold band on your finger, which might I add Connor picked the perfect ring didn’t he? And you now have a child in your womb!”

Connor. 

Oh god how would he react?

You lowered your face into your hands feelings tears forming in your eyes. 

“YN?” The doctor was quickly at his feet and stood beside you at the chair you were sitting at. “What’s the matter?”

“Will he want it?” You whispered barely loud enough for the doctor to hear.

“YN of course Connor will want your child.” He crouched in front of you. “He wants nothing more-“

“I don’t think it’s the right time.” You breathed out quietly, “How can I be so sure?”

Dr. White waved a hand, “Oh deary, he’s proposed hasn’t he?”

You nodded, using your right hand to twist the gold ring on your finger.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!” He got to his feet and started packing his things. “C’mon, I’ll take you to your room.”

You stood slowly, feeling your entire body numb. You held his arm and used the staircase handle as you went into you and Connor’s shared room. 

This couldn’t be happening. How could you be pregnant? And at a time like this? Connor was nearly the highest rank in the order, and you were climbing higher and higher yourself. But now, you would have to start the novice training when you were able again in more then a year or 2. How foolish of you to sleep with Connor not according to your monthly cycles, and what were the chances of getting pregnant first time being with him?

Apparently very, very high. 

“Take all the time you need to rest.” Dr. White stood at the door of your room and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose again. “All you are feeling is normal, fear and uncertainty, it is all normal. You’ll see with time that the child inside you is a blessing.” He smiled as you sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ll let myself out.” Dr. White took your hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving you alone. 

You closed your eyes trying to swallow the lump in the back of your throat and hold back tears. You got to your feet after a while and you couldn’t help but start to think about everything. 

You weren’t ready. 

You were only in your 20s, and so was Connor. And he wouldn’t be back from his mission for another month or so, meaning you would be nearly 2 or 3 months when he returned. 

You peeled your Assassins robes off, you hung them up and brushed off the grass and twigs. Next time you would were your much beloved robes would be more then a year away. Once stripped down to your night clothes, you brushed out your long hair staring out the window in Connor’s room as the sun went down and the moon came out. You sighed seeing your reflection in the window glass, would the child be afraid of you and your scars?

Of course you wanted a family with Connor, but you hadn’t planned for a child so early. Or even talked to him about it, he had only looked at your with adoring eyes this one time and took your hand telling you, “I cannot wait until we have a family, and I can only hope that our child will you like you more then me.” He chuckled as your traces your fingers over your scars mocking him. “With or without scars YN, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“What am I going to do?” You whispered to yourself, you needed Connor. You needed him right now. He was in Washington wasn’t he, or at least that’s where his mission had started. Almost every fibre in your body wanted to ride there on your horse and search and search for him until you found him along the cobblestone roads. 

You slowly got to your feet, you were hungry suddenly. You wiped your tears away with the back of your hand and searched around the kitchen for an apple, our favourite snack. You had ended up having 2 and a half apples as you closed the curtains and blew out every candle in the Manor. Climbing back into your bed, you smiled and closed your eyes remembering how it felt to have Connor inside you just a month ago.

You rolled into your side and tried to push away all thoughts of being a young mother and of the baby away. 

The only two things you were absolutely sure of was 1, you weren’t ready for a family yourself. And, you had no clue how Connor would react to the news... and that scared you above everything else. You couldn’t leave him, what if he forced you out of the Manor? What if he tossed you to be dealt with in the forests?

Once Connor was back everything would be okay. 

Yes, once Connor was back. 

 

1 Month Later

 

“And!” Myriam called after you, “Don’t forget, you have to eat those in the next couple days YN!”

You looked down at the pastries she had given you, they would most certainly not go to waste. You waved a hand, “Thank you my friend!” You called back and slapped the reins against your favourite horses neck slightly. The horse, which you had named Apple, shook out his mane and walked down the gravel path. 

She called something after you, but you couldn’t hear her. So you just smiled and waved before turning back foreword. You patted Apple on the neck and he whinnied in approval picking his hooves up in a happy manner. You smiled and closed your eyes feeling the warm October sun on your face and taking advantage of the rare warmth. 

You rested a hand on top of your stomach, which was rounder then your usual flat toned stomach. You figured you might be 2 or 3 months along by now. Dr. White had visited you a couple times since he first gave you the news, and he would always cook you a meal before he left to make you feel not so alone. You took a deep breath and dig your heels into Apple, having him increase the speed slightly to home.

You had decided to keep the baby. 

Whether Connor wanted your child or not, you planned to raise your baby with or without him. Though, every night you would hope and pray that he would return quickly and that he would still accept you and his child. You sighed and physically shook your head trying to tell yourself that everything would be okay and that Connor would want the baby. 

The Assassin should be home in the next few days or so, he had gone to Washington to help and train the new Assassin recruits. You had asked him if you could tag along and show the Assassins that you being a woman shouldn’t hold any of them back. But Connor, only shook his head and lead you back to your room and tucked you back into bed saying “You are not well, stay and rest. I will be gone for a month, but not a day will go by when I do not think of you.”

You smiled at the memory and rubbed your stomach before holding the reins again. 

When you got back to the Manor, you climbed off of Apple and led him towards the stables. You took off his saddle and filled his food bucket with fresh hay and closed the doors to his stable after giving him a quick kiss and nose rub. 

Inside the Manor, you stripped out of your casual attire and into your Assassin robes. You sucked in a breath feeling the fabrics around your middle slightly tighter, this would probably be one of the last few times you would be able to wear them. You strapped on your hidden blades and the knife Connor had given to you when he first showed you how to skin an animal, into your boot. 

You headed out into the forest, you wanted some rabbit stew... and since you had no rabbits. The only solution was to get some rabbits. 

Once into the forest, yet set 4 snares and climbed onto the top of a rock and leaned back on your hands closing your eyes relaxing in the sun as you waited. You pulled out your hair from the tie it was pulled back in and combed it through your fingers watching over the valley. You saw a female deer and her baby eating berries, you frowned. Wasn’t it a little late to be having deer babies? You thought for a second, the small baby deer probably wouldn’t survive the winter. 

No matter what Connor decided when you told him, your little one would survive. And they would grow up on the Assassins ways, hating Templars and understanding that their cause was nothing but bad. And that the Assassins were fighting for people, rather then living in a picture perfect world that the Templars wanted. The Assassins Creed was the only way. 

You shook your head and leaned back on your hands closing your eyes, waiting patiently for a good amount of time to pass so you could check your snares and prepare you meal. A smile played on your lips as you started humming gently, swaying in the blowing breeze. You opened your eyes to see that the sun had gone lower, and feel the drop in the temperature.

You snapped back to your sence s when you heard a shuffle of feet behind you. 

Connor. 

A small smile formed on his lips when he saw your scarred face. 

“Connor,” You smiled and got to your feet and he dropped the dead rabbits to the ground wrapping you in his arms, “I’ve missed you my love.”

“I have missed you more.” Connor whispered planting a kiss on your temple.

You pulled back and smiled at him, he had a cut in his cheek. You ran your finger over it and smirked, “Tell me, how did you get this one? Another tree?”

He chuckled and you eyed his lips with a wide smile. “It was much more dangerous.” You smiled as Connor leaned forward and kissed you, you closed your eyes leaning into him and the passionate kiss.  
Connor wrapped his arms around your waist pulling your torsos flush against one another. You grabbed onto him so tight that he chuckled and tried to pull back but you only squeezed him tighter. 

When Connor finally peeled himself away from your death grip, you saw concern fill his gaze. “YN?”

You didn’t even realise how much you were crying. 

You laughed and wiped your tears away quickly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me-“

“What is bothering you?”

You shook your head “Nothing my love. Your home now, everything is perfect.” You grabbed his hands and squeezed tightly. 

He looked down to your hands and ran his thumbs over your knuckles. “You are lying.” Connor looked up, “Something is bothering you.”

You knew you couldn’t hide it. You let your bottom lip quiver as you wrapped your arms around him tightly, you didn’t want to tell him. You didn’t want anything in your relationship to change. You didn’t want to upset him or lie to him... so after a long while wrapped around him, he smiled softly at you and brushed your hair behind your ear. 

You sighed and looked down to the rabbit carcasses. “At the house.” That would give you some time to think about how you were going to tell him. 

Connor watched as you picked the rabbits up my the legs and handed him one, you started walked and he grabbed the 2 others from you hands. You balled your hands into fists and smiled at Connor when you saw him staring at you, “How was your mission.” 

He nodded and looked out towards the forest. “Everything went as planned, the new Assassins are well trained and they will not need me for some time.” 

You smiled, at least he would be home with you while you were pregnant. 

Connor didn’t say anything as you walked the rest of the way in silence. He held all 3 rabbits in one hand and watched as he grabbed yours softly, you looked down them up to him and he gave you a soft smile that you couldn’t read. You watched him before smiling back and then looking forward until the Manor came into view. You and Connor sat outside, skinning the rabbits and talking and laughing in the cool night air. He told you of new and old friends he had made, happy to be with such welcoming people. And you told him of Myriam and Norris, how they would visit often, and other simple activities you did when you and Myriam traveled to Boston. He nodded and listened to everything you had to say, it was clear he missed the sound of your voice the way he hung onto every word. 

Once the stew was cooked and eaten, and all the candles around the house blown out, Connor wrapped his hand around your waist and pulled you against him as you climbed the stairs to bed. You felt a wave of panic thinking he would feel the bump. You twitched at the touch causing him to look down at you. He didn’t say anything only walked you to your room and closed the door behind.

You undressed out of your Assassin robes, making sure to keep your back to him as he undressed out of his tattered and dated robes across the room. He stretched his arms over his head, then pulled on a pair of cotton night pants.

This was it. 

You were going to tell him. 

Tonight. Now. 

You could feel your heart beating wildly against your chest, you closed your eyes and let out a long slow breath. 

You pulled on a silk dress that was comfortable and thin for a night dress. You soothed out the sides and you looked down at your middle, your bump was defiantly showing against the tight fabric. You closed your closet and looked back at him to see him yawning and blowing out the candles in your room, you looked forward and out the large window. You smiled seeing the soft moonlight shining through the windows lighting the room. 

Connor’s tired footsteps crossed the room and he instantly smiled seeing your attire. He eyed the back of your body up and down not minding the scars that traveled down your arms and back, the Assassin ran his hands from your shoulders down to your hips... then he wrapped his arms around your middle. 

You bit your lip and placed your trembling hands over his. You flattened out his palms and you felt his breathing stop and heart beat quicken against your back. 

“Connor.” You whispered. 

“YN-“

You broke free from his hold, and took a deep breath before spinning to face him. You held your breath and watched as his eyes ran over your swollen breasts... then his gaze landed on your stomach. 

He was speechless and couldn’t do anything but stare with wide chocolate brown eyes. 

“I’m pregnant, Ratonhnaké:ton.”

Connor’s hands twitched and you crossed your arms behind your back, making your middle more viewable for him as you waited. Waiting for rejection or acceptance. 

“You-“

You looked down, feeling tears start to form in your eyes. “I wish I could have informed you sooner my love.” You whispered letting your chin drop to your chest, all your emotions had been held in for so long and you couldn’t help but let them all escape now. “This is my fault, I wasn’t thinking of my cycles or how our lives would change with a baby-“

Strong arms wrapped around your shoulders softly, holding you. Steadying you. Giving you strength. Connor had the biggest smile on his face feeling your bump against his torso. He squeezed his eyes closed and kissed the top of your head. 

You blinked. 

When the Assassin pulled back he cupped your cheeks brushing your tears away with his thumbs. “No time for tears my YN.” His smile grew wider as he blinked tears of his own away. “You have not done a single thing wrong I promise.”

You were dizzy. “Your not mad?”

Connor shook his head. “How could I be?” 

You gave a small shrug. 

“Your pregnant?”

You nodded. 

Connor laughed and wrapped you in his arms tightly almost crushing you. You rested your head against his broad shoulder, eyes wide as a small smile formed on your lips. “You want the baby?” 

He nodded quickly rubbing your back. “Of course,” he pulled back and you saw tears in his eyes, and felt your own tears form when, “how could I deny what our love has formed?” 

You smiled, tears starting to fall. 

Connor cupped your cheeks. “You have given me everything, and I could not be happier.” He stroked your cheekbones and ran his fingers through you hair. 

You closed your eyes as he kissed you. Gently and reassuring you that he would never leave you, he would always be with you no matter what difficulties would occur in life, you scolded yourself for even thinking that Connor wouldn’t want a family with you. You melted against him while he kissed you, holding you so softly and caressing your cheeks gently made you smile into the kiss to which he returned. 

When the Assassin pulled back, you laced your fingers together and he rested his forehead against yours closing his eyes. You smiled and closed your eyes as he ran his hands down your arms from your shoulders and rested them on your stomach. 

You laughed lightly feeling him start to rub circles with his thumbs and palms. “You have given me all I could ever ask for.” He kissed you quickly before dropping down to one knee in front of you. 

You smiled seeing and hearing him whisper in his own language to your stomach, then smile, say something else and kiss the bump and raise back to 2 feet. Connor wrapped his arms around your shoulders pulling you against him roughly causing you to laugh. You had never seen him so happy or so excited before. 

The only other time he had been this happy was when you had told him you loved him. You had finished reclaiming an enemy fort together, you had been cut bad on your hip and as he carried you to safety, you grabbed his cheek with a bloody hand and told him that you loved him. His smile was delayed first thinking you were only saying “I love you”, from the large amount of blood you had lost making you lightheaded. But smiled and bent his neck to kiss you and whisper it back. 

Connor held your hips tightly and spun you in a circle in the air. 

You grabbed onto his shoulders tightly and laughed feeling your tears go from sad and guilty to overwhelmingly happy. The Assassin held you in his arms causing you to wrap your legs around his middle and cup his cheeks. Connor was so out of character, you hadn’t expected half of this kind of reaction even if he was happy to hear that he was going to be a father. 

He kissed your stomach multiple times as he walked you over to the bed, he wrapped an arm around your back to steady you as he lowered you onto the bed. You smiled as he laid beside you and leaned on one elbow to watch you. 

“I love you.” You whispered looking up at him. 

Connor smiled. “I love you YN, with all that I am.” He watched as he laid a hand on your stomach, he ran his hand from hip to hip and from your breasts to your waist. “I have waited until now in my life to have a little one of my own.” 

You smiled. 

Connor tore his eyes away from your stomach and met yours. “You have given me everything thing I could ever want in life.” You closed your eyes lacing your fingers together on top of your stomach, “You have given my life meaning again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY but who else thinks I should re write :( this sucks y’all imma re write cuz I am very UN PLEASED with this


	3. Chapter 3

Connor narrowed his eyes watching you, his focused face. You smiled at him sweetly, causing him to give a half smile and a playful roll of his eyes. 

“I still do not think my wife should be atop a horse being 9 months.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards your huge round stomach. You smiled down at your belly, holding the reins with one hand tightly and rubbing your stomach. And smiling wider when the baby kicked in response. 

You scoffed then held the reins on Apple tighter. “Wife-to-be.” You corrected, and smiled when you saw a blush keep up his neck and full his cheeks with a splash of red. 

Connor smiled and closed his eyes tilting his head toward the sun, a large puff of his warmed breath leaving his mouth in the calm February evening, the sun was almost setting. “I cannot wait to call you that,” He said quietly, mostly to himself but you smiled to yourself hearing him. “especially in front of all.” 

Apple whinnied loudly and stamped his hoof against the snow covered gravel path grabbing Connor’s attention, causing him to open an eye and look toward you. You pulled the reins and patted his neck until he calmed and walked straightly again.

Connor looked around, “There must be a threat near.” 

“I wish I had a nose like a horse.” You pouted. 

“Not to worry my dear,” Connor turned his horse around on the way back to the Manor, followed by you. “you have me.”

You laughed earning a chuckle from him. 

.

Connor quickly climbed off his horse, the same one he always rode but refused to name, then walked both his horse and Apple into the stables holding the reins. 

The Assassin held your hand tightly and you slowly swung your leg over and placed your hands on his shoulders as he held your hips tightly and lowered you onto the ground slowly, being careful your furs weren’t caught on anything. He kissed you quickly, and you watched with a smile as he took the saddles off the horses and tied them to the post talking to them quietly as he did. Connor threw the blankets you had made them on to keep them from freezing to death and he turned and smiled when he saw you smiling. 

“You are so gentle with them.” You commented and held his hand when he reached for yours. 

He smiled. “It is a way to say thank you, for carrying my family.” 

You smiled, how had you gotten so lucky with him?

You made the short walk back to the Manor but you we’re startled when a rock collided with your thigh. You looked up quickly and Connor’s grip on your hand tightened when your eyes laid on the teenage twin brothers that had moved into Homestead a few weeks ago bending to pick up rocks from across the gravel path. 

“Scar face!” 

You huffed a breath. 

You’ll probably never forget when their family first saw you. You had heard a knock at the door and Connor had opened it, you were confused hearing strange unfamiliar voices talking to him. 

You turned in your chair that was near the fire and Connor entered the room heading toward you, you frowned as you watched him. “YN,” He put a hand on your shoulder and you lowered the blanket you were knitting for the baby. “we have new neighbours.” He smiled and helped you to your feet. “They are only here to say hello.”

You smiled as he helped you to your feet, he smiled and kissed your cheek as he held your hand and led you to the front door.

“This is my wife.” Connor smiled at you wider before looking at the family of 4 on your front steps. 

As soon as who you guessed to be the father, as she was the only grown man there, a look of shock crossed his face. The woman beside his grabbed his arm and you felt a blush creep to your face, your cheeks burned along with the scars under their gaze. You stood in the door way with Connor holding your hand and gathered up enough courage to look at each member of the family and smile. 

“I’m YN.” You offered your hand. 

The woman gasped loudly taking in your scarred facial features and the 2 teen boys, that looked the exact same, stared at you with dropped jaws. 

“Why is your face like that?” One of them laughed loudly pointing to your face. 

Of course. 

You inwardly rolled your eyes and wanted to slam the door on the family’s face and continue the gift for your child. 

You snapped. 

The smile left your face and you lowered your hand. “Because I wasn’t brought up in the perfect life you have, boy, I fought for every thing and every scrap that would help me survive.” You smiled. “And I would never, ever judge someone by how they look, because, you never what they could do to save your lives.” You smiled as Connor wrapped his arm around your shoulders pulling you against him. “I did not think that a boy your age would be so ignorant to judge someone on how they look.” You rested your hand on your round stomach and leaned against him, smiling to the shallow family. 

The mom stared at you in shock. “How dare you.”

“I think you need to teach your boys some manners ma’am.” You nodded your chin to the teens. 

You could almost feel Connor holding back a smile. 

“My name is YN, this is my husband Connor. Welcome to Homestead.”

“Our door is always open to you and your family. It was very nice to meet you.” Connor shook the man’s hand and you held the twins gaze as the mother quickly rushed them away as soon as the door started to close. 

A rock hit you in the shin. 

You sighed loudly turning to Connor. “I’ll be inside.”

He smiled sadly and kissed your forehead and headed towards the twin brothers who were still trying to pelt you wth rocks, but couldn’t throw properly enough to get the rock across the road. You ignored their name calling, and snickered to yourself hearing “witch”... that was a new one. 

You entered the Manor and kicked off your moccasins slowly, holding the wall and your stomach as you did. You tossed your fur coat to the ground, Connor could hang it. You grabbed your knitting and headed to your room, you heard the door open when you were half way up the staircase, then the door closed and Connor was instantly by your side steadying you with a hand wrapped around your waist. 

“I don’t know if I can do this whole pregnant thing again Connor.”

Connor laughed. “I am sorry YN, but I am sure you will be pregnant a few more times after this.”

You blushed deeply and swatted his arm, causing him to laugh. He sounded so carefree and relaxed, and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Wishing he could stay carefree forever, he hadn’t been on a mission and barely let you out of his sight since you told him about the baby. He politely turned down the mission requests, and accidentally informed most of the Assassin order that you were expecting. There had been many Assassins that stopped at the Manor and brought gifts and their kind words of congratulations after they had heard. 

Once safe in your room, Connor laid you down on the bed and left you alone to knit. You sighed deeply crawling under the thick covers after you lit a few candles to light your dark room. You sat with your back against the bed frame and hands twined together atop your stomach. You smiled to yourself feeling the baby shift and kick where your hand was. 

“You don’t like being touched,” You whispered, “get used to it little one. Your daddy is going to be holding you constantly when your in the world.” You got to your feet and stripped all of your furs until you were wearing only your lace under dress that stopped at your thighs and grabbed your knitting and got to work. 

Almost instantly, you were lost in your thoughts. 

You told yourself to not worry about what those boys had thought about you, who did they think they were? They couldn’t even begin to imagine what you had been though at your age, your siblings were killed right before your eyes. Throats slit while they cried and screamed for release and mercy, their small bloody hands reached out for you as tears cascaded down their round little cheeks. Their bodies dropped to the wooden floor of your house, blood seeping from their throats... and all you could do was watch one by one as the life left their eyes. The smell of blood in the air making you sick to your stomach. Then there was the fact that the twin brothers would never understand how the Templars tortured you, for their own entertainment. Your scarred face was just the beginning of what they put you through, your hands were burned and your palms were covered in thick scars from trying to stop their blades from stabbing you and when your siblings were by your side begging them for mercy. Your back was covered in scars from a whip when the Templars held you down naked and forced themselves between your legs, whipping you if your fought against them. And of course, the most noticeable scars that were littered across your face, whenever you looked in a mirror... you always wondered how you would look without them. 

Would you be beautiful?

Would men from everyone turn their heads and watch you as you walked past them in the streets? Not that you needed any other man then Connor to look at you anymore. 

Would people stare, but at your beauty and not the scars?

It wasn’t like it was your fault for what had happened to you. There was no one to blame really, your parents worked constantly for the order and giving their lives even. You took it as a given to watch after your younger siblings, you wished you could see your parents just one more time. 

And you were sure Connor wanted his mom again. 

You always wished that you could’ve met her, how fondly he spoke of her and how he remembers every detail of her even though she past a when he was such just a young boy, would always make you smile. You wished your mom could’ve met Connor, you know she would love him, and of course your father would approve. And you would always wonder if Connor’s mom would approve of you. Then there was Haythem, you didn’t give 2 shits what he thought of you... after having a few encounters with him yourself. 

He and Connor were the complete opposite.

Connor was gentle and caring and strong and brave, whereas Haythem was nothing but a snake. A waste of a man really. Though he did look very much like his father, only browner more attractive younger and better version, Haythem couldn’t even be half the man Connor is. You know Haythem never approved of you, frowning and calling you a nightmare when Connor had protected you from him, after the villagers on the outskirts of Boston wanted you “dealt with”. 

Haythem was like everyone else, rude and inconsiderate. Only seeing what they want to see when meeting a new person, you wished more of the world would approve of you. 

“YN?” Connor’s gentle voice pulled your from your thoughts. “Are you alright my love?”

You looked down and saw he was holding each of your hands on his, messaging your knuckles. And there was blood.

You frowned and looked up at him. 

He smiled sadly, “You must have stabbed your finger, or palm with the needle.” Connor gestured to the knitting needles that had blood in them, on the night stand. But the knitting needles weren’t that sharp? Then it hit you, it didn’t matter how sharp they were, it only a matter of how hard you pushed. 

You used to self harm, regularly, and it was a hard conversation to have with Connor when he saw your slashed wrists and hips and thighs. You always hurt yourself when you were lost in your own world thinking. 

“I’m sorry.” You looked at him breathlessly.

Connor only shook his head and kissed your forehead. “Do not move.” He left the room and returned with a warm wet towel from the bathroom. “You can not hurt yourself YN, you used to do it all the time when we had only started being together.” 

You nodded as he cleaned the blood off your hands and wrapped the cut on your palm that was causing all the blood. Another scar added to the collection. 

Connor raised your hand to his lips and locked eyes with you as he kissed the bandage. He smiled and got to his feet, then stripped down to his cotton pants and blew the candles out handing you the cup of tea that helped the pregnancy pains and helped you sleep, he prepared for you. Connor crawled under the covers beside you, and closed his eyes as you blew out the last candle and set your cup of tea down. 

The Assassin placed a hand over your belly, and rubbed circles. His smile growing slowly... that was his baby in you. His family wrapped around him safely in bed, but his smiled faded seeing your expression. One he couldn’t read. “Something bothers you.”

You nodded not looking at him. 

“What is it?”

You shrugged. 

He only watched you without saying anything. 

“Will our baby be safe?” You whispered after a long time. 

Connor frowned. “Of course-“

“My parents were Assassins, they went missing.” Connor propped himself up on his elbow and held his head in his hand to watch you, a confused worried expression in his soft brown eyes. “Leaving young kids behind, I had to watch my siblings...” You stared at the ceiling. “Until the Templars killed them.”

Connor nodded. “You have told me of your family before YN, and it pains me to see you suffer from your memories. Tell me, why are you saying this?” He frowned watching you, not wanting to push you to talk if you didn’t want to, but not completely closing himself off from the conversation. 

You looked at him. “We’re going to be parents, the baby could arrive any day Connor... will we be safe?” Tears trailed down your cheeks. “Will they be safe?” You put your hands over his and looked down at your middle. 

“YN-“ Connor whispered, but didn’t finish seeing you squeeze your eyes closed and tears fall more. 

“Is this a good home, a good life to bring a child up in?”

Connor leaned over slowly, so your noses were almost touching. He used one arm to hold himself up, and the other to wipe the tears on your cheeks away. “It could not be better, if our little one believes in the Order,” He smiled, “we shall train them, teach them.” Connor kissed you slowly and gently reassuring you that he would always be with you. “Until they make their choice YN, I will do everything in my power to protect you,” He kissed you again, then keep his eyes on yours watching you smile slowly as he started rubbing circles into your stomach “and you.” He whispered adjusting leaning down your body and kissing your stomach. “My family will never be harmed as long as I live, I will not loose someone else.” He whispered, obvious that he was missing everyone he had lost that meant something to him, he adjusted himself so he was between your legs. 

You smiled, tears fading. You leaned your head back and combed your fingers through the Assassin’s hair slowly. Connor smiled and pulled your night shirt up, darting his eyes to your to make sure you were comfortable first. Then started whispering against your huge stomach, running his fingers along your purple stretch marks and scars, smiling as he did. 

“Our child will be safe YN,” Connor looked up at you, starting to message your thighs and down your legs, dragging you to the edge of the bed so he was on his knees on the floor. “do you believe me my love?” He used his calloused hands to message your puffy feet. 

You nodded closing your eyes. “I do.”

Connor smiled widely to himself. “The wedding.”

You opened your eyes and he tilted his head watching you. “Yes?”

“When shall we have it?”

You laid down again, groaning softly as he messaged your sore feet and ankles. Being pregnant was hard on the feet and you hated it. “You want it public?”

Connor frowned. “You do not?”

You chuckled. “Who would come?”

“Norris and Myriam.” 

“Our only friends.” You smiled. 

“There is the Assassins from the Order.” Connor shrugged. “From what I have heard when I last traveled to Boston, they miss us. You mostly because they have not seen or heard from you in a long time.” 

You nodded, lacing your hands together and resting them on top of your stomach. “When the baby is here I suppose.”

Connor nodded. “We can always plan later, just as long as you keep wearing your ring I will be happy.” He smiled. “We could always exchange our vows to just each other and a priest.”

You chuckled. “You need one as well, a ring I mean,” You spoke softly closing your eyes, “so when you are off at sea or with other women, they will see you have someone at home waiting.” You knew he wouldn’t go with another woman, and you would never even think of being with another man. “Because, trust me one look at you-“ you snapped your fingers “she’ll be in love.” You chuckled. “I know that’s what happened when I first saw you.” 

“Of course I fell in love with you as soon as I laid my eyes on you, and even then I knew I had to have you as my wife.” Connor laughed. “My love, but why would I look at another woman when all I need is right here in front of me?” He kissed your thigh. 

You blushed, your cheeks starting to hurt from smiling. “I love you.”

Connor ran his hands up your legs, they were feeling much better now that he had messaged most of the knots out, kissed your stomach then pulled you back to the top of the bed and pulled the covers up under your chin as you curled to face him. “YN, you know you mean the world to me.”

.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, and you instantly pulled the covers over your head squeezing your eyes closed from the sun peaking through the curtains. 

Connor’s chuckle came from beside you. “I thought you were never going to wake.” 

“I wish.” You mumbled. 

Connor laughed and curled himself around you, his bare chest pressing against your back making you shiver from his warmth. He pulled the covers off your head, and kissed your shoulder then up your neck to your cheeks causing you to laugh and try to wriggle away from his tight hold. 

Just then, the baby kicked. 

Connor stopped, and smiled instantly. You rolled onto your back the baby moving around and shifting inside you, then was kicking again. 

“I have not forgotten you my little one.” You heard Connor whisper and kiss the top of your stomach. “Good morning my love.”

You would always be able to laugh when you remembered the first time the baby kicked. You were outside and wearing your hunting furs, which at the time was the only outfit that wasn’t too too tight against your small round stomach, you had gotten back from Boston and you were tying Apple in the stables and bringing him a bucket of water when you felt the baby wriggle inside you for the first time being pregnant. 

Then a small kick. 

The bucket dropped to your feet soaking your moccasins through with rain water and you screamed. You fell to your knees with shock and tears trailed down your cheeks, a hand raising to cover your mouth and the other resting on your stomach to feel the small movements with your trembling hand. Apple was whinnying loudly for Connor, stamping his foot and trashing his head around. Lowering only a moment to brush his nose against your cheek gently. 

Connor was instantly by your side, hearing your scream and Apple from inside the Manor, his hidden Assassin blade was out in one hand and Tomahawk in the other. But he dropped his weapons and ran to you sliding on his knees to be beside you. And you could tell he was terrified from his voice. “YN, what happened?”, “Are you alright?”, “Are you hurt?”, he wouldn’t stop asking questions. 

“The baby-“

He heart sank, and his face went pale. It was a moment before he could speak “The baby is okay? Tell me please-“

“Shut up Connor.” You grabbed his hand and placed it on your stomach, waiting a second or 2 before the baby started to wriggle around again. “Their moving.”

Connor’s face lit up. One of the biggest smiles you’ve even seen crossing his face, tears welling up in his eyes and he was laughing breathlessly. And he gasped along with you quietly feeling a kick on the palm of his hand, having and reminded you of their presence... 

“That is the baby?”

You nodded, tears welling up in your eyes when he helped you to your feet. You covered your mouth with shaking hands as he dropped down to one knee in front of you, running his hands over your stomach and kissing you. He pressed his cheek against your belly, smiling when the baby kicked him after a while. Connor quietly whispered against your stomach in his own language, he kissed your stomach a few more times before getting to his feet keeping his hands on your stomach. 

“I love you.” He whispered wrapping his arms around your shoulders and hiding his face in your neck. You could feel him smiling and his warm breath on your neck, you closed your eyes tears flowing as you wrapped your arms around his back. He held you tightly for a long time, wanting to feel your bump against his own waist and smiling each time the baby moved. 

Connor pulled away from you to show you teary brown eyes and a smile that melted your heart. As if you weren’t totally in love with him already. 

“You think too much YN.” Connor’s lips brushed against yours. He smiled when you rolled your eyes, “What is on your mind?”

You rubbed your sore belly and shrugged. “Everything.”

Connor sat up with you, kissing your bare shoulder and pulling your long dark hair to one side so he could kiss your neck. “Tell me?” He whispered kissing under your ear, “You can trust me with anything.”

“I know.” You huffed, slowly crawling out of bed and going towards your closet. You rested a hand on your stomach and pulled your loose furs over your shoulders, wearing them as a dress that stopped just above your knees and hugged your curves, and wearing your moccasins that stopped mid calf over your thick cotton trousers. You braided your hair into 2 braids on either side of your head, and wondered out of your room but fell against the doorframe. 

Connor had already gone down to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for you, and make your favourite tea. 

You squeezed your eyes closed feeling the baby give a hard kick and pain raked through your entire body. You groaned loudly and doubled over, breathing heavily. It was a while before you were able to stand again, the pain subsiding... but there was a still a great deal of pain to be felt. 

You breathed out slowly, looking down at your stomach. Was the baby okay? You probably needed the doctor, and you didn’t want to tell Connor what pain you had experienced, because you know he would worry and not stop. 

“YN?” Connor called from the kitchen, “Are you alright?”

“Coming.” You half groaned. 

You waddled down the stairs slowly, gripping the railing tightly and sunk down in a chair at the table. 

Connor frowned looking at you. “What is it?”

“Just sore.” You waved a hand and sipped the tea, shivering from its warmth. 

Connor knelt down in front of you. “Should I stay?”

He had received a letter from the Assassin order last month, informing him that there was a meeting he must attend in Boston. Today was the meeting day. 

You shook your head, cupping his cheek in your palm and smiled when he looked at you with adoring eyes. “My love, its only morning sickness. Like the doctor says,” You patted his cheek “I’ll be okay later.”

“You promise?”

You leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I promise.” 

He smiled and got to his feet, his robes freshly cleaned and scrubbed looking cleaner then ever made you smile. “I will be home tonight,” he wiped his hands clean with a towel you had knitted, “hopefully before you fall sleep.” Connor reached for you hand as he headed toward the from door. “Would you like me to stop and tell the doctor to visit you? Or Myriam?”

“Connor, I’ll be alright after I lay down a while.” You stood slowly watching him with a hand on your stomach, a small smile playing on your lips. Connor flexed his wrists to check his much beloved hidden blades, placed his Tomahawk on his hip, then looked up at you and froze.

You frowned, “Connor?”

A smile slowly formed on his lips as he walked toward you, he placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed your forehead. He was standing so close you had to bend your neck back to look up at him.

“You look just like her.” He whispered running his hands down your forearms. “Just as strong and as brave as her.” He chuckled. “But more beautiful.”

You were about to ask who but he kissed you softly. 

“My mother.” He explained.

Your heart ached seeing how much he missed her. 

“She would have loved you.” Connor smiled. “Just as much as I do.”

You wrapped your arms around him tightly. “Your gonna make me cry.”

Connor laughed and kissed your temple before pulling away. He rested a hand on your stomach and you smiled watching him as the baby kicked against his palm. Connor chuckled and kissed your cheek before opening the door behind him “I will be home tonight my love.”

You watched as he smiled at you before closing the door behind him. 

A cold gust of wind whipped around your body making you shiver and turn and head toward the kitchen to grab your tea and you groaned and had to lean against the kitchen table when the baby kicked inside. “Not so hard little one.” You whispered and headed to the stairs and up to your room then laid in your bed. 

You sat upright under the covers, sipping your tea and reading... and trying to ignore the pain the baby was creating in your middle. 

.

A tear trailed down your temple, a deep groan ripping through your throat as you grabbed the bed sheets beneath you. 

The baby was coming. 

And you were scared out of your mind. You had no idea what to do and you were all alone, crying quietly in your room. Wishing Connor had stayed home, that you knew it was the baby starting to press against you this morning, that the doctor was here. Wishing you weren’t alone. 

You were wearing nothing but your tightest bra and a blanket draped across your middle, your legs spread but flat against the bed. 

You let out a cry of pain when the baby shifted, you squeezed your eyes closed feeling the pressure between your legs grow. You had been laying in pain since your water broke about an hour or so ago, when that happened you knew you had to get towels and blankets ready. 

You breathed deeply, letting out a slow breath and using your hand to feel between your legs. From what you could feel, that baby wasn’t ready to come out yet and the birth canal wasn’t wide enough to push yet... so all you could do was lay in pain trying to focus on what was happening. You had to breath, and when the birth canal was wide enough you had to push. 

You screamed at the top of your lungs feeling another wave of pain shoot through you. 

“YN?”

Your eyes popped open, but you squinted feeling sweat drip into your eyes making them sting. You couldn’t help but cry out again feeling another wave.

“YN!”

“Connor!” You screamed looking towards your bedroom door. 

“YN?” The door flew open and there he stood, fear written all over his face. “What is-“ His face went pale seeing what state you were in.

“It’s the baby-“ You reached your hand out to him, “The baby’s coming.”

Connor nodded and hurried to your side “I am here now YN.” He grasped your hand in his own and kissed the top. 

The Assassin looked at you, guilt filling his chest. He shouldn’t have left this morning, especially since you were already going into labour. He kneeled on the ground and kissed your forehead before going to the foot of the bed and grabbed your ankles softly and pulling you to the edge, you groaned and pressed the palms of your hands into your eyes. Connor looked at your quickly, eyes filled with pity seeing you in so much pain. He spread your knees and you pressed your feet flat against the bed. 

“There is no time to get the doctor.” He whispered, mostly to himself but looked up to meet your eyes. 

“Your gonna deliver the baby?” You breathed out. 

He nodded. 

“I hope you know what your doing.” You moaned and squeezed your eyes closed. “Cause I don’t.”

Connor kissed your shin. “I have done it before my love,” He gave a small smile at your shocked expression when you looked down at him, “back when I was a boy I snuck into watch a birth with another boy. Then when we were older-“

Your cried out cutting off his story. “That’s great, tell me later.”

Connor bit his lip and rubbed your thigh, pulling back the blanket just enough to see between your legs. “Soon my love, you can start to push soon.” He hated seeing you in so much pain, knowing he could do nothing to help you or stop it. 

It was a while, the pain wasn’t as bad and you started to try and control your breathing. You had never been though so much pain in your life... and that was saying a lot. The baby was kicking and squirming like crazy inside you. Pressure building up it the pit of your stomach and making your head spin. 

“How long ago did your water break?” Connor asked softly. 

“About an hour.” You breathed out. 

The Assassin nodded and got to his feet to remove his robes and wear nothing but his cotton pants. He bent between your spread legs when he was finished and you watched his eyebrows raise slightly. Connor used his index and thumb to measure the birth canal, “Okay,” He swallowed hard “push YN.” 

You cried out and sat up enough to grab his shoulder. He laid his hand on top of yours, watching your sweaty hair stick to your forehead and your face go red as you pushed. 

It was almost another half hour of Connor rubbing and messaging your legs trying to encourage you when you felt like giving up. Telling you “You must my love, for the baby. It will be over soon I promise.” It felt like you would be in pain forever pushing and pushing, and the baby was stubborn. They barely tried to wriggle out of you only kicking, causing you to have to do all the work yourself. Connor never left your side, never stopped trying to comfort you, never got grossed out by the fluids leaving your body and getting on him. 

“I can’t Connor.” You were crying, the pain almost to much to bear. “It hurts so much-“

The Assassin kept a hand on your knee and leaned over you, combing your sweaty hair back. “YN, you have to. You have to do this.” He have you a quick second to calm yourself. And he smiled sadly and kissed your cheek when you nodded quickly sitting up again. 

“You need to push the shoulders out YN.” A huge smile was on Connor’s face as he cupped the baby’s exposed head. “Almost there my love, almost there.”

You cried out, sitting up slightly and pushing hard, then suddenly all the pressure and all the pain left and you heard the baby crying. You fell back against the bed lightheaded as Connor got to his feet holding the baby up laughing breathlessly. 

When your head stopped spinning your slowly blinked your eyes open.

Connor had tears in his eyes as he tied the umbilical cord on both sides of were he disconnected you and the baby with one of his throwing knives from his robes that laid in a pile on the wooden floor. 

You tried sitting up but Connor quickly told you to relax, let your body adjust and recover, so you had to look up at him holding the tiny crying baby in his arms. All the pain you had just felt over the hours of labour and birth, completely left your mind seeing Connor standing there... his first born wrapped protectively in his arms. You felt tears rolling down your cheeks watching him, he finally had a family again. 

He was a father. 

Connor towelled the baby dry gently getting the fluids out of the baby’s nose and mouth. He wrapped his baby in a soft blanket and knelt beside the bed on one knee. He kissed the baby on their forehead and looked at you with adoring eyes. 

“We have a son YN.”

You wrapped a hand around the back of the Assassin’s neck pulling him into you for a kiss. When he pulled back, you used your hand to press Connor’s arm down so you could see your little son. Connor watched you as you took in every detail of the baby. He smiled seeing your eyes fill with tears of love. 

“Hi my son.” You cooed at him quietly and rubbed his round chubby cheek with your finger. The baby cried for a little longer until he opened his bright YEC eyes and peered up at you, looking between you and Connor taking in small quick breaths. His little legs kicking and flexing as he did. 

Connor held the baby in one arm and helped you sit with your back against the wall. You bit your lip tightly pushing the placenta out after a while and sighed deeply as Connor patted your knee when it was out and wrapped it in the bloody towels for disposal later. “It is finished.” He kissed the baby softly on the forehead, smiling when the child looked up at him with wide eyes. You stretched your arms over your head and peeled you sweat drenched bra off of your body. 

You held back tears when Connor smiled at you widely and nodded his head to you, you tried your best to keep your arms from trembling to much as he laid your son in your arms. “I couldn’t have done this without you Ratonhnhaké:ton.” You slowly sat up so Connor could drape a clean blanket around your shoulders and back. 

Connor only smiled sitting closely beside you and kissing your temple. “You are the strongest woman I have ever met my love. You almost gave birth without me.”

You smiled and kissed him on the lips until you broke away with a smile when the baby made a sound, making you and Connor look down at him. 

Connor wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and looked down at the baby with adoring eyes. You shifted uncomfortably when the baby started sucking on your nipple, biting down roughly with his gums then relaxing when he got what he wanted. He watched you with wide eyes for a while, scanning your features carefully before yawning as he pulled away. His eyes started to drift shut as he latched onto your breast again, and he was quickly asleep, his little hands on his chest and his legs bent and his body curled against you. 

Already, you could tell he looked like Connor. The sun kissed skin was genetic and he had light freckles dusting across his tiny little nose, his already high cheekbones and shoulders. But you could also see yourself, his face shape and he already had a dark patch of hair and you could tell he was going to have dark thick eyebrows. And of course he was going be a handsome kid, just look at his parents. 

“Beautiful.” Connor whispered and you turned your head to see a tear roll down his cheek. 

You leaned your head against his chest as the baby sucked on you softly in his sleep. “He looks like you.”

Connor smiled, wrapped his other hand around yours and rubbing the baby’s round cheek with his thumb. So gentle that he wouldn’t wake him. “He has your EC eyes my love.”

You smiled, you knew how much Connor loved your eyes. “He’s got your skin, and freckles.” You smiled and kissed Connor’s cheek, tasting his salty tears. If you looked quickly at the Assassin, sure he looked intimidating, his usual hooded tall and muscular figure, dark eyes and usual blank expression... but his light freckles could be seen if you looked close enough and they were adorable, and would always be able to remind you of much a softy he actually was. 

“What do you think for a name?” Connor whispered. 

You shook your head. “Do you have any?”

Connor thought for a moment. “Bear.”

You smiled looking down at your baby in your arms. “Symbol of love.”

Connor looked at you, smiling but slightly shocked. 

You chuckled. “I did grow up in a Native American village after I ran from everything.”

“An eagle would be your spirit animal,” He whispered, “courage. For you are the strongest person I know.” He kissed your cheek. “My beautiful YN Kenway, and my little Bear Kenway.”

You smiled hearing what your name was to be.

“Can you stand?”

You nodded, slowly detaching Bear from your breast and handing him to Connor. 

The Assassin wrapped the baby in his arms. Supporting his head perfectly and cradling his body as gentle as he could. Connor followed you to the washroom and watched as you cleaned your face and between your legs with a wet cloth, and you groaned feeling some slight tearing. 

“It will heal in a few days.” Connor looked at you, “I have seen that kind of tearing heal quickly.”

Connor chuckled as you made a pained expression and groaned loudly. Waddling back to your room in pain, trying not to irritate the area anymore. “No more babies are coming out of there.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “One is not enough.”

You laughed. “At least not for a while then.” You smiled at him. 

You watched and listened as Connor whispered to the child in his own language. He had tought you some words and phrases and you smiled hearing them, “I love you.”, “You will grow strong.”, “I will always be with you.”

Connor swayed back and forth gently as you dressed yourself in finally some old cotton night clothes you would be able to squeeze into. He chuckled when Bear yawned in his sleep and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He kissed the baby’s forehead, then reluctantly handed him back to you, as softly as he could because Bear was the most precious thing in your lives. 

Connor changed the bloody bed sheets and got the small cloth diaper and pulled it up so Bear had his own little underwear he could do his business in. He tied the tie on his umbilical cord tighter, it would take a few days for it to dry and fall off on its own. Connor frowned, staring at the pile of bloody clothes and the bed sheets that contained your placenta. You laughed at his expression, “There is no saving them, burn the others and we’ll deal with what’s left tomorrow.”

Once the bed was cleaned, you kneeled on it and Connor placed a hand on your lower back and you laid Bear down gently flat on his back. Smiling as he sucked his thumb quickly, turning his head to the side. You soothed back his small soft patch of hair and kissed his forehead.

Then you turned to face Connor, and he smiled. A genuinely happy smile, he couldn’t stop it or have any hopes to cover it. Connor placed his hands on your shoulders and you wrapped your arms around his waist. The Assassin brushed your long hair out with his fingers out over your back and you closed your eyes leaning against his shoulder as he braided your hair. Once he was finished, he smiled placing a kiss on the top of your head and held you tightly against him for a long time. You smiled into his neck feeling his calm heart against yours, breathing slowly falling into the same pattern. 

Connor pulled back, running his hands down your back. Feeling your one braid down to your lower back, he kissed your cheeks, jaw, neck, eyes, forehead, and you felt his smile against yours lips as he kissed you. 

Then he pulled back with a chuckle and you smiled widely hearing Bear shift in the soft bed sheets.

You laid on your right side facing the middle of the bed, Connor on his left... and watched Bear breathing deeply between you. Connor placed his hand on the baby’s middle. Rubbing his stomach and chest up and down slowly, watching the baby sleep. 

“He is perfect YN.”

You smiled at him and yawned. 

“Sleep my love,” He whispered, reaching over and rubbing your waist, “I will be here. I am not going anyway.” He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, holding his head in his hand. Watching you then turning his gaze back to his son. 

You smiled taking in every detail of your whole entire world that was right in front of you. Connor was humming gently, and Bear was sucking his thumb so contently in his sleep... nothing would ever break this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I lowkey wanna keep writing burnidk if anyone would keep reading this far lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh just a lil daddy Connor for y’all

You stirred out of your deep sleep, squinting and rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands. 

Bear was crying and screaming like crazy in the next room.

You were about to sit up but an arm pressed you back against the bed. 

Your could see Connor smile down at you in the soft moonlight. “I will.” He leaned down stroking your cheekbone softly then kissing your forehead, you smiled and nodded closing your eyes. You then rolled onto your side facing the door as Connor got up, stretched his arms above his head and left the room, your eyes popped opened, and you blocked a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room and a wide smile came across your face when you heard his footsteps in your baby’s room. 

You pulled off the covers slowly and used light feet like when you would hunt, or stalk a target on the tops of a rooftop, to cross the wooden floor of your bedroom. You leaned on the door frame only poking your head around the corner to watch as Connor rubbed his cheek with a yawn.

You could see through the bars of the crib that Bear was reaching his arms to his dad, opening and closing his little hands as he whimpered softly. 

“You are going to wake your mother.” Connor whispered and reached into the crib, and pulled his baby out smiling to himself as the Bear kicked his legs, “Why are you crying my little one?” Connor walked to the window and put a hand on Bear’s back, and hooked a arm under his behind when he leaned his head against Connor’s broad shoulder sucking his thumb. 

Bear was a little older then a year and a half. Ever since he was born he always liked to cry, he was either quiet and content, or kicking and screaming. There was never really an in between. And once he started walking... he hadn’t ever stopped. Only when you or Connor scooped him up in your arms and force fed him or forced him to rest. Bear was a handful, very energetic and very curious. When some of your fellow Assassins that you were close with came to meet him after Connor had finally gone back to missions silently notify everyone that you could take care of yourself again, and Bear wasn’t scared of them one bit. Reaching out and touching their weapons, tugging on their robes and crying if he wasn’t given enough attention. The Assassins congratulated you on your family, and the female Assassins, and of course Myriam, wanted all the details just like a young girl would. Thinking of them would always be able to make you laugh. 

Connor kissed the baby on his thick patch of black hair. You watched with a smile as he started swayed back, and you leaned closer trying not to let the floor creak and trying hear what he was whispering. 

You smiled. Whenever Bear started screaming and crying at night Connor was the one that usually calmed him down again, or fed him, or just held him and put him back to sleep. And you could see why, but you also thought Connor did it as an excuse to be closer to, and hold his baby more. 

Tears stung the back of your eyes at the sight. 

Never in a million years had you expected Connor to be so soft, so vulnerable. Before when he was confronted with children, he would politely get away from them or ignore them completely. But if someone was ever to threaten you or Bear, you could almost feel bad for the person... because you knew Connor would not rest until the threat was eliminated. You knew Connor would give anything and do anything to protect the 2 of you. 

Well, 3 of you. 

You smiled and looked down at your 4 month pregnant belly. It certainly wasn’t planned, not in the slightest... but Connor had been gone for nearly 2 weeks on a mission in New York after Bear was a reasonable age to leave for a while, 14 days being the longest the both of your being apart from each other for some time of course, had to end with a night of passion when he returned. And poof, only the second time being with him you were pregnant with his second baby. You had better be careful if that’s how your sexual life was going to go. 

“You need to sleep Bear.” Connor whispered and said some more you couldn’t quiet hear due to him being across the room and you still peering in from the door. You loved the way Bear sounded in Connor’s voice, how he pronounced every sound so perfectly. The Assassin held Bear under his little arms and lifted him high over his head, you silently laughed seeing Connor tilt his head back to look up at him with a wide smile of his own. Bear laughed quietly and reached down to tug on Connor’s hair. 

Bear looked around the room with a toothy little smile. When his bright YEC eyes landed on you, he laughed loudly and pointed, then started waving.

You sighed. Cover blown. 

Connor looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing you, that smile could melt your heart, make goosebumps rise to your skin, make you feel sick inside your stomach any day... reminding you of how in love you were with him. He placed Bear on his hip and held out a hand for you to take. “You should be asleep my wife.” The gold ring on his wedding finger sparkled at you. 

As you crossed the room, you smiled remembering the day a month ago you had walked down the isle to him, held his hands and said “I do.” as you stared into his eyes with a smile, and slipped on his wedding band onto his finger that was a perfect fit, and kissed for a long while before pulling back with tears eyes and the widest smile and hugging him tightly in front of the people that had showed. You remember trying to hide your blush by looking at the ground avoiding making eye contact with the small band of people and Connor’s family that came to support, gathered in rows in the church you and Connor had picked. You held Bear on your hip as you walked down, and he stood sucking his thumb and looking at the crowd as you stood across from Connor in front of the priest. You had worn plain white Assassin robes, due to not being able to fit into a “proper” wedding dress or liking any when you traveled to Boston and Washington with Myriam in search of a dress. The robes were sadly hanging in your closet now collecting dust, because when you would be able to wear bright white robes with custom lace touches and the Assassins Creed symbol covering most of your torso in shining silver, and the thick red fabric your used as a belt, again?

You remember perfectly when you tried to squeeze into your favourite Assassin robes but froze when you heard a stitch break as you tried to put it over your pregnant belly. Connor, of course, had worn his robes and you wished you could wear your trademark ones. But the ones that were designed for you were actually better then you expected. 

Your wedding dress was certainly unique. The robes looking more like robes rather then a dress, and your traditional beaded moccasins added a pop of colour to the white outfit. Along with the feather that leaned to the right side of your head and the 2 braids to signify that you were taken. You almost had to physically fight off Myriam when she tried to add some makeup to the look, of course, would be no help due to no matter how much she was going to put on you would never be able to hide the indents and puckered skin that the scars left. As soon as he turned from the priest and saw you, Connor could not take his eyes off of you. He smiled from ear to ear running his eyes up and down your body, appreciating every perfect scar, bump, flaw he could see. No matter how you looked, no matter how you dressed... he loved you for you, you were beautiful in his eyes inside and out. Your ears burned under his gaze and Bear pointed at Connor from the door of the church, looking at you quickly then back at him. You nodded laughed when he wrapped his arms around your neck hugging you tightly, and the few rows of people turned and they gasped seeing you, smiling and taking in every detail they could see. You looked perfect. 

Connor’s eyes teared seeing you walking down the aisle getting closer and closer to him, slightly pregnant belly bludging and his first born seated on your hip, and he had to blink quickly a few times to make his vision not so cloudy, wiping at his eyes hoping no one was looking at him as he did. As soon as he was in reach, Bear whined and leaned over to Connor who, took him, kissed his cheek, and took your hand. Smiling and whispering, “Beautiful.” as he stared into your eyes. 

He was looking at you the same way now, smiling and reaching his hand out to you. 

You took his hand and he kissed your knuckles softly. Then wrapped a hand around your waist, watching and smiling as you kissed Bear quickly on his round freckled cheeks. Connor smiled and kissed you on the temple and rested his chin on the top of your head. 

Bear smiled widely, “Mama-“ You gasped and Connor’s eyes widened, “Ma-“ Your baby laughed and held his arms out to you. 

Connor passed him off to you and smiled widely seeing your tears. 

First time being called “mama”... would be one of the many things that you would never be able to forget. Connor had that effect. Whenever he was around you were always making the most important memories with him, ones you would cherish forever. 

You held Bear high on your hip, making sure not to put too much weight on the baby inside you. “Mama.” Bear yawned and closed his eyes, watching you and blinking. It was more of a sound rather then a word, but you and Connor had both heard it as his first word. 

You smiled and kissed his forehead, holding your lips against him for a long time. “I love you my boy.”

Connor stood behind you, kissed your cheek then rested his chin on your shoulder watching you with Bear. Then you felt him smile when he started to rub circles into your stomach. “Perfect.” You turned your head enough to kiss him softly. 

Bear looked at you, running his tiny little fingers along your scars and yawning again. You smiled as he always looked at your face with wide eyes. Never looking afraid of you, only curious and slightly confused. He wrapped his arms around your neck and leaned his head on your other shoulder, you swaying back and forth slowly.

Your family stayed wrapped together until you were sure both had fallen asleep, but Connor kissed your cheek after a long time, then pulled back and smiling rubbing your stomach. “Put him back to bed YN. You need to rest.” 

You walked over to his crib, laying him down on his back and he held your index finger in his hand in his sleep, sucking on the thumb that was on his other hand. Gently pulling your finger free, you felt Connor rub your back as you combed a hand softly over Bear’s head through his soft tuffs of hair. Connor smiled watching as you leaned in to kiss him once more on his forehead and then laugh quickly as he smiled in his sleep. 

“Now,” Connor whispered wrapping his hand around your waist, “to put you to bed.”

You chuckled and watched as Connor used his palm to rub Bear’s cheek before leaving the room.

Connor wrapped his arms around your shoulders tightly when you closed the door behind you in your room, you laughed trying to break free from the bone crushing hold. “Connor-“

You felt a drop on your shoulder. 

You spun in his arms and your heart jumped seeing tears leaking from the Assassin’s light brown eyes. 

“Connor-“

“I love you.” He looked down at his feet and smiled, keeping his arms wrapped around you but dropped them down to your hips. 

“Are you alright?” You whispered watching him.

Connor nodded quickly, looking to the ceiling and wiping a tear that flowed down his cheek. “He is so perfect.”

You smiled, standing on your toes and kissing his cheek. You grabbed his hand and laid in bed putting the covers to under your chin.

Connor closed his eyes, sighing softly draping his arm over your shoulders. You frowned and couldn’t get comfortable facing him probably due to the baby inside you in a weird position, so you rolled onto your over side with you back to him. 

You closed your eyes with a small smile feeling his arm wrap protectively around your middle and lips on your cheek. “I did not mean for you to see me like that, I am sorry YN.”

You put your hand over his on your stomach. “I know how you feel, Bear is perfect.” You whispered rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb. 

“If something terrible should ever happen to you or him, or this one-“ He rubbed a circle around your stomach “I do not think I would ever forgive myself.”

“Nothing will ever happen to us-“

“You are my life.” He whispered, “Nothing is above my wife or my children, nothing completes, nothing will ever come close.” Connor kissed your shoulder, “I will protect you with my life, you have my word YN.”

You smiled. “Ratonhnhaké:ton I know, and I wouldn’t hesitate to give my life for them as well.” 

Connor smiled closing his eyes pressing his bare chest against your back and leaning his forehead on your shoulder. “You are a good mother, and remind very much of my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I worked really hard on this lmfao pls leave a kudo and comment :)


End file.
